


Into the Night

by Dark_Sky_Seraphim



Category: Supernatural, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Sky_Seraphim/pseuds/Dark_Sky_Seraphim
Summary: Finn Bálor is saved by a mysterious woman who leads him into a world he never thought possible - the world of the unnatural. His world will never be the same.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! I have no clue where this idea came from and I'm SUPER nervous about posting it. Hopefully I can make the whole crossover thing work. Feedback is highly encouraged so feel free to drop a comment. Enjoy!

“Alright, I'll see you tomorrow night then...will do...bye.” Finn Bálor hangs up his phone and smiles. He tucks it away in his over sized shoulder bag as he emerges from the large glass doors of the Chicago sky rise. He reaches into the pocket of his work trousers and pulls out his car keys. As he walks across the parking lot, he hears a rustling in the bushes around him. He pauses a moment but brushes it off, figuring it's just a rabbit or something. Finn barely takes three steps before he hears more rustling – and growling. His heart begins to race. “What the hell?” he mutters under his breath. He quickens his walking pace. Before he can reach his car, someone jumps from the bushes and tackles him to the ground.

The attacker, a 30-something year old male, pins Finn to the ground. Finn attempts to push the attacker off of him but the guy is too strong. He digs his knees into Finn's ribs and bares a devilish grin. Suddenly, his teeth become pointed and razor sharp. “What the FUCK?” Finn screams. The sight of the teeth causes him to panic. He tries with everything he has in him to fight off whoever – or whatever – is trying to kill him. Just as this creature closes in on his throat, another mysterious person leaps out and pushes it off of him.

This time, it's a female someone who has entered the fight. She wrestles with the creature, delivering a series of punches and kicks as she fights. When the creature gains the upper hand, it knocks something out of her hand, pulls her to her feet, and shoves her against a car. Finn quickly crawls over to the item the girl was carrying. He picks it up and examines it; it's a syringe filled with some sort of dark red liquid.

“Hey!” the girl shouts at Finn as she struggles to be released from the creatures grasp. “Stick that in his neck!”

“I'm sorry...what?” The confusion in Finn's voice is unmistakable.

The girl yells in pain as the creature picks her up and slams her onto the concrete. “The syringe! HURRY!” She dodges several attacks by the creature.

Finn makes a mad dash for the creature. He bellows out a war cry as he grabs it from behind and stabs it in the neck with the needle. He empties the contents of the syringe into the creature. Immediately, the creature's body stiffens and collapses in a heap next to the girl.

“Thanks,” the girl huffs.

Finn, at a loss for words, extends an arm to her. She accepts and he heaves her to her feet. “No problem,” he manages to reply. “Who are you?”

“My name's Y/N.” She holds up her index finger. “Hang on a sec.” She walks over to a nearby car, reaches into the trunk, and pulls out a rather large knife. She saunters over to the creature and hovers over it. Turning back to Finn, she warns, “If you're squeamish, you may want to avert your eyes.” Y/N hoists the knife high above her head then slices clean through the creature's neck. As she heads back to Finn, she cleans blood from the knife.

“So,” Finn questions. “What was that thing?”

Y/N smiles smugly. “You wouldn't believe me.”

“I just saw a human being that wasn't exactly human. Try me.”

She looks him dead in the eyes. “What's your name?”

“Finn.”

“Well, Finn, that was a vampire.”

His eyebrows furrow and his eyes widen. “Seriously?” He runs his fingers through his hair. “A vampire? No. That can't be right.” He begins to pace frantically. "What was that I injected him with?"

"Dead man's blood. It doesn't kill them but it paralyzes them for a long while."

Finn's breathing becomes heavy. “Really? A damn vampire? What, I suppose you're going to tell me that werewolves exist, too?” His voice is reaching supersonic levels.

Y/N's lips curl into a small smile. “Yeah, they do, actually. And so do ghosts, ghouls, shapeshifters, sirens, banshees, fairies, leviathans, angels, demons – need I go on?”

Finn sits on the curb of the sidewalk and puts his head in his hands. “Monsters are real...” Finn exhales in disbelief.

“If it makes you feel any better, Bigfoot is a hoax,” Y/N remarks.

“Yeah. Loads better.” Finn rolls his eyes.

Y/N sits next to him on the curb. “It's a lot to take in, I know.” She gazes at him as he tries to gather his thoughts. “I'm sure you have questions so – lay 'em on me.”

Finn sighs. “How long have these monsters existed?”

“Forever, I guess. Some species are older than others.”

“And you just run around and kill them?”

“I do my best. It gets hard when it's a monster I've never even heard of.”

Finn finally looks up at Y/N. “Are there others like you?”

“Definitely. We're scattered all over the country. We call ourselves 'hunters.' Some work in pairs or groups. Some work alone. Some continuously break the world and put it back together again...”

“How does anyone decide to become one of these hunters?” His voice is becoming less worried and more intrigued.

Y/N looks down at the ground. “We all have our stories,” she responds quietly. Finn notices the saddened expression in her face. “But,” Y/N continues, “I won't bore you with any of that.” She places a hand on his shoulder. “How're you doing, Finn?”

“Uh...still in shock but coming to terms, I guess.” He slowly rises to his feet. “I'll be alright. Although, knowing those things are out there – getting to sleep tonight is going to be a bitch.”

Y/N smiles softly. “Here.” She hands him the knife she used earlier. “Just in case other vamps from his nest catch your scent. Aim for the neck.” She pauses, reading the confusion on Finn's face. “As in, decapitate the sucker.”

“Ah. Gotcha. Thanks.”

“No problem.” Y/N holds out a hand in front of her. Finn takes it and give her a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you, Finn. Try and stay out of trouble.” She releases Finn's hand then makes her way to her car.

Finn looks down at the knife his hero bestowed upon him. “Y/N, wait!” he hollers before she slams her car door shut. He takes a few steps towards her. “I want to become a hunter.”


	2. Chapter 2

“I want to become a hunter.”

Y/N steps back out of her car almost immediately. “I'm sorry...what?”

Finn inches closer to Y/N. “I want to become a hunter. Like you.”

“Woah, woah, back up a sec,” Y/N says almost frantically as she slams her car door shut. “You want to become a hunter?”

“That's what I said. Twice.”

“Look, Finn,” Y/N sighs. “I'm not entirely sure you understand -”

“No, I do understand. I understand that there are all of these horrible things out there and I should do my part to make sure people are safe.”

“Let me ask you something, Finn. Do you have a good life? A decent job? Family? Friends? A significant other, perhaps?”

“Um, well, my job's alright. I have some distant work friends and my family lives in Ireland so I don't see them as much as I'd like. And, as far as a significant other goes...well, there's a girl I've been on three dates with. Things are going well but aren't super serious. That's about it.”

Y/N raises an eyebrow at Finn. “Yeah. You've got yourself a pretty decent life.”

“Really? Because I think it's rather unimpressive, actually.”

“Finn, you still have family. And work pals. And a kind-of girlfriend. Trust me, don't give that up to be a hunter of all things.”

“Why do you make it sound like I have to choose between hunting and my personal life?”

“Because you do, okay?”

“But why?

Y/N runs her hands through her hair. “You will always make enemies as a hunter. They are going find ways to torture you and killing everyone you've ever loved is the first thing they'll do. Eventually, you'll end up with nothing and, trust me, it sucks.” Her breathing becomes unsteady as she holds back tears. “Please,” she begs quietly, “Stay away from hunting. Live your life.”

Finn moves closer to Y/N. He gently places a hand on her shoulder. “Okay.” Again, he glances at the knife in his opposite hand and grips it tight. “I'll do my best.”

_ **TWO MONTHS LATER** _

Y/N stalks through the abandoned building at nighttime, a flashlight in one hand, a gun loaded with silver bullets in the other. The werewolves lying low are vicious, having killed at least four people in the past two days. It's time to end this. Y/N's footsteps are slow, steady, and silent. She double checks each and every corner before continuing on, listening and watching for movement. A rustling from up ahead startles her. She quickly turns off the flashlight, tucks it away in the pocket of her jacket, and uses her free hand to steady her gun. She creeps up to the next room and cautiously peers around the corner to evaluate the situation. Y/N ducks away when the movement of a dark figure catches her eye. She takes a deep breath then maneuvers around the corner, aiming her gun at the figure.

“Don't move,” she warns. The figure turns around, startled, with hands in the air.

“Y/N?” a familiar voice questions.

Y/N grabs the flashlight out of her pocket and shines it on him. “Finn?” She lowers her weapon. “What the hell are you doing here?”

“Uh, well, I'm...hunting.”

“Seriously? Hunting? After you said you wouldn't?”

“To be fair, I said I'd do my best to stay away. Never actually said I wouldn't.”

Y/N scoffs. “You didn't even try to live your normal life, did you?”

“I did...for a few days. You know, I went to work, went on a couple more dates with Sarah, played some pool at my favorite pub. But I couldn't get my mind off of that day the vampire attacked me. I kept thinking about all of the other monsters you said existed, so I did my research. I read more on vampires and what makes them tick. I learned about ghosts and werewolves and demons. All I've done for two months is research and I've only scratched the surface. This is my first actual hunt. I know how to kill a werewolf. I've practiced at the shooting range. I'm believe I'm ready, so I'm here. I'm here to protect the people in this town because that's my job now.” Finn's eyes are intense as he stares longingly at Y/N.

Y/N shifts her eyes to the ground, unable to believe the response she was about to give him. “Okay.”

“Really? That's it? No more fussing over this?”

“If it really means that much to you to be a hunter, then I'm not going to stop you.” Y/N turns her gaze back to Finn. “But I still think you're making a mistake.”

“Hey, I'm going to find a way to be a hunter and still have my family, my job, and my girlfriend. It doesn't have to be one thing or the other. Just you wait and see.”

The loud clank of metal hitting the concrete floor causes both Finn and Y/N to raise their guns. They begin to move cautiously around the space, searching for the cause of the noise. Y/N backs out of the room slightly to see if there is movement down the hallway – but nothing. She turns to face Finn, curious to see if he'd found anything.

Finn looks up at her. His eyes suddenly go wide. “Duck!”

Y/N quickly looks over her shoulder and spots someone standing behind her. As Finn aims his gun at the werewolf, she ducks out of the way. He shoots – and misses. The werewolf kicks the gun out of Y/N's hand, sending it several feet from her, and grabs her from behind. A second wolf jumps out from behind some crates in the room and tackles Finn to the ground, sending his gun flying as well. Finn and Y/N struggle to keep the werewolves at arms length. Y/N manages to use every bit of strength she has to break free from the werewolf's hold. She grabs the silver knife hidden in her boot and jams it in the werewolf's neck which buys her enough time to grab her gun.

“Hey!” Y/N shouts at the wolf attacking Finn. He looks up at her, baring his teeth and growling. Y/N delivers a single silver bullet straight to the werewolf's heart. She turns to the wolf that attacked her and shoots him as well. Both werewolves collapse, lifeless.

Finn stands slowly, a nervous look on his face. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah,” Y/N sighs. “You?”

“I'm good.”

Y/N grabs her knife and cleans it off before slipping it back inside her boot. She then retrieves Finn's gun, a stern look on her face. She saunters over to him. “Your aim...is absolute shit.” She shoves the handle of the gun into Finn's chest. Finn winces as he clumsily grabs onto the gun. “Come on,” Y/N says sharply. “We should make sure there's no one else here.”

“Right,” Finn replies. There is disappointment in the tone of his voice. He knows he screwed up. He knows that missing the werewolf nearly cost them their lives.

Finn follows Y/N through the rest of the building. The check is slow and thorough to ensure that there are no other werewolves lurking in the shadows. The only time that Y/N utters a word at Finn is to bark an order at him. The silence in between is tense. Finally, they confirm that there are no other threats to be found. They make their way out the front door. Y/N makes a beeline for her car, clearly angry and upset with the Irishman.

“Okay,” Finn finally gains the courage to speak up. He gently grabs her arm and spins her around to face him. “Look, Y/N. I screwed up. I know that. And I'm sorry.”

“How serious are you about this?” Y/N asks him.

Finn is taken aback by her response. “I know I'm not very good at it but...I'm serious. I want to be a hunter. I need to be a hunter.”

Y/N sighs. “Fine. Then you need to train up – hand to hand combat, weaponry training, research, everything. You can't afford to make simple mistakes like the one you just made.”

“Understood,” Finn replies without hesitation. He pauses a moment to think. “You'll be my trainer, right?”

Y/N furrows her eyebrows. “Me?”

“Why not you? You know so much about being a hunter.”

“Look, I appreciate the flattery but there are hunters out there who are far better than I am. I'll hook you up with one of them and they can teach you.”

Finn takes Y/N's hand. “Please, Y/N. You're an incredible hunter. It would be an honor to learn from you.”

Y/N feels her heart begin to beat a little faster. The gentle way Finn is holding her hand in his, the tender way he is looking at her...how is she just noticing how handsome he is? “Alright,” she whispers. “I'll do it.” She gazes at Finn, who is now smiling at her.

“Thank you,” Finn exclaims as he wraps his arms around Y/N. “I won't let you down.”

“Yeah,” Y/N exhales, a bit surprised by the sudden hug. “No problem.”

Before Y/N can return the hug, Finn lets go of her and backs away a little. “Alright, then. Lead the way.” He gestures towards her car. Y/N snaps herself out of her trance and smiles nervously at Finn. She climbs into her car, waits until Finn gets into his, and they both head off into the night to Y/N's home.


End file.
